House of Baden
House Baden is a former noble house of Lordaeron founded in relatively recent times by Richard Baden, a knight who was granted the Viscounty of Altenburgh by King Terenas II as a reward for his loyal service in the Second War. House Baden's position of nobility would prove to be lost as quickly as it was gained, with Richard Baden being slain in the Third War and the town of Altenburgh razed by the Scourge. History House Baden was formed officially when Sir Richard Baden, a socially climbing, however landless knight in the service of King Terenas, was enfiefed with the Viscounty of Altenburgh by the crown as a reward for his loyal and able service against the Horde in the Second War. Since then, his bloodline has provided many capable soldiers and clerics alike. By the time the plague had struck Lordaeron and the kingdom had been devastated by Terenas' regicide in 612 K.C, the town of Altenburgh had become a vital holdout for those few survivors and refugees who clung to the banner of Lordaeron, led by Grand Marshal Othmar Garithos. Richard had pledged his allegiance to Garithos' resistance, however nearing the end of his life the Viscount had fallen into a form of madness and depravity. Richard, or 'Dick' as he was known by his subjects, quickly became known not only as a ruler who had descended into tyranny, but also as a sexual deviant, claiming his 'right' as lord to the maidenhead of local virgins. He began to forbid the refugees from leaving Altenburgh, keeping them disarmed and under his dominion, all the while professing to protect them from the undead menace which lay beyond his gates. Richard's reign over Altenburgh was ended when a band of adventurers led by the notorious thief, Veric Garrel, killed several of his soldiers and sabotaged his fortifications in an attempt to escape from his tyranny, causing the town to be completely overrun and destroyed by the Scourge, the majority of its citizenry slain and raised into undeath. With the loss of the town, House Baden lost its relevance as a noble lineage. The remaining members of House Baden were scattered around the Eastern Kingdoms, with most travelling south to Stormwind as refugees. Recently, Sir Wayne Baden, Richard's younger brother, has attempted to lay claim to the now defunct title of lord. Members The known members of the House Baden of contemporary times are: * Richard Baden (†), the first and last Viscount of Altenburgh, and founder of the House of Baden. He was granted the hamlet of Altenburgh as a reward for his service to the crown of Lordaeron, overseeing its growth from a tiny village into a prosperous town. Beginning his rule as a wise and just lord, he descended into insanity and despotism nearing its end. He held out in Altenburgh against the Scourge for many months under the banner of Grand Marshal Othmar Garithos. Altenburgh was overrun by the Scourge and Richard was killed due to the actions of the infamous thief, Veric Garrel. ** Thalder Baden (†), Richard's eldest son, born in 597 K.C. who managed to escape the depredations of the undead in Lordaeron, only to be enslaved and sold to the goblin Olizar Xdexas Zetoun, where he was trained as a slave gladiator. An immensely capable swordsman, he would eventually win enough matches in the arena to warrant his freedom. As a freedman, he would be known for his status as a champion of the Alliance military's cause, gaining an almost legendary repute as the paladin 'whose armor never dented'. He was killed in the Dragonblight during the final assault on Wyrmrest Temple. ** Matheus Baden, his younger brother, who traveled with Jaina Proudmoore to the promised land of Kalimdor. His whereabouts are unknown, and he is presumed deceased. * Anne Baden (†), Richard's eldest sister. Wed in an arranged marriage to Velwyn Rutherford, an Arathi nobleman and the Viscount of Godric's Redoubt. Mother to Ederic, Adelran and Cynthia. Died of consumption in 610 K.C., surviving her husband by twelve years. ** Ederic Rutherford, called Silver Ed, the last Viscount of Godric's Redoubt, born in 580 K.C. Lost possession of the castle as well as much of his family's wealth and status to Forsaken invaders with the march upon the Highlands in the beginning of 624 K.C., fleeing with part of his family to Stormwind as refugees. Having been part of a failed plot with Alison Clement and Johannes Moorwhelp to unite the nobility of Stromgarde and retake their homeland, he was disgraced and placed in severe debt. He went missing and is presumed to be dead. ** Adelran Rutherford (†), the younger brother of Ederic, born in 582 K.C. A valiant knight and paladin who offered his service to the Alliance campaign against the Lich King, where he was dispatched to Northrend and subsequently killed in battle, having never wed and his remains never being recovered. ** Cynthia Rutherford, the younger sister of Ederic, born in 583 K.C. She was wed to a petty nobleman with whom she has children. Her current whereabouts are unknown * Catherine Baden, Richard's youngest sister. Married to Sir Edward Coulthard, a landless knight of Stormwind, with whom she has two children. * Wayne Baden, Richard's eldest brother. An able commander and paladin. After the fall of Altenburgh and the family's escape to the south, a young Wayne enlisted in Stormwind's army alongside his brother-in-law, Sir Edward Coulthard, and quickly rose through the ranks on account of his aptitude for both fencing and clerical magic. After the Post-Siege Armistice of the Siege of Orgrimmar, Wayne began to neglect his duties in the military and turned to drinking away his sorrow in Stormwind City's many winesinks. Though he still technically holds rank in the army due to bureaucratic difficulties, he is a poverty-stricken drunkard and is no longer fit for command or pay, possessing only of his suit of armor and set of weapons. Despite this, he has officially lodged an unchallenged claim to the leadership of House Baden. * John Baden (†), Richard's youngest brother. A senior clerk who aided in the evacuation of Gilneas, only to meet his end at sea when his ship was mysteriously sunk. ** Ostromir Baden, called Otto, a former fugitive with clandestine connections to the Tirassian Secret Service. Resided in Theramore in the service of Jaina Proudmoore for some time, however was run out of the city and forced into hiding due to an undisclosed crime. With the destruction of Theramore, he has returned to the lands held by the Alliance. Baden Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes